lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
End Times Biome
The End Times Biome, also known as the Abyss, or the Void, is a semi-biome consisting of a gray-slated walkway. This place is well-known by players because this is where players can chop and gather Phantom Wood. This biome is considerably dark and empty, consisting of a very thin, light-blue road in an extremely large black box that is layered by a thick sand padding. The road is shaped similarly to an upside-down Y, with one Phantom Tree per server growing on a patch of soil at the end of the main extent of the walkway (there are no accounts of there being more than one tree at a time). A rusty bridge connector is to the right extent of the road, and it's where the Bridge connects with the road. On the left extent, there is a hole that will teleport the player to the Safari Hole which will lead to the Safari biome next to the bridge itself. The method for traveling to this biome is expensive and complicated. It requires many items, and it uses up to exactly $400,406 for one trip. Users can add more time if they like, so it would be a considerably good idea to have one person by one of the Bridge Booths to continuously add time if needed. The items needed are: # A Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye that cost $400,306 money from Bob's Shack. (Currently unobtainable from Bob's Shack but you may buy this from other players) # An End Times Axe, cost about around $8,000 when paying the materials for it. (This axe was only for the purpose of the End Times Update on Oct. 31, 2016, but you can now get it every Halloween Day, or from other players.) # Extra money to keep the Bridge lowered. # Any type of car to carry the chopped wood. # Optional: Several Worklights. The player must bring the Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye to either Merely or Seranok's Tollbooth. The player must balance the eye on the small circular communication hole on the booth then they must speak to Seranok or Merely (Depending on which side of the bridge the player is seen) to lower the bridge. The player must pay the bridge depending on how many minutes they want the bridge lowered. It is recommended that the player lowers the bridge in the morning because once it becomes night, the area will be completely pitch black and could lead the player to fall off the edge or drop the chopped wood due to the fact the area has a narrow pathway. The player will be sent down the bridge, cutting through the water and creating a hole from where it dropped down then connecting the bridge to a rusty bridge connector. Once the player has reached the Phantom Wood, the player must use the End Times Axe (Because other axes would either disappear or fall onto the ground without doing damage to the tree) to cut at least a branch to (Not too small or else it will be harder to gather every branch before the timer runs out if the player wants to chop the whole tree) then carry it to the bridge or the vehicle then head back to the tree to get more branches (However it is not recommended to go to the area without a vehicle as leaving the tree on the bridge while it is being raised would drop the branches unless it is held by the player). Once the player has the desired amount of wood, they must rush back to the bridge before it is raised up to the point where they can drive off the bridge and sawmill the branches they took and either use it for decoration or money. There are difficulties in almost every single aspect of traveling to and from the biome: from balancing the ostrich eye to the bridge coming up. The ostrich eye can take anywhere from 1 minute to 5 minutes to balance. Here, a player is able to balance the eye in an extremely short amount of time. # Balancing the Eyeball on the communication hole without dropping it near Merely or Seranok's feet. # The eyeball is no longer obtainable from Bob's Shack. The only way to get it is through purchasing from or trading with other players. # Holding on to the wood without a vehicle. (Because the bridge would drop the branches once it is raised.) # If the player went at night, they would be unable to see until the sun rises again. # The vehicle has a chance to glitch while the bridge is being lowered down to the abyss and has a possibility of killing the player and dropping the axe. # There is a chance that the tree won't be there because another player previously took it. When chopping the whole tree, there is a chance that the tree can fall into the void. So it's recommended to chop the tree from other branches. The tree usually takes a long time to spawn again, also making it harder to get. It rarely spawns under 30 minutes after the tree is cut. # A great tip is when the eye is in the hole and has been purchased, pay the bridge multiple times to keep it down for a longer duration. # Never bring a trailer down originally due to the risk of the car glitching and losing an axe. # If multiple players are traveling to the End Times Biome, bring all the vehicles but only take one near the tree due to the risk of getting stuck on each other forcing onto them a grueling task of getting a truck down again. # Val's All-Purpose Hauler is recommended due to the large amount of wood it can carry. # To get the eye in, it is recommended to place a piece of wood behind the hole to help balance the Ostrich Eye. # If running low on storage, throw away the smaller twigs for the larger logs. # If the bridge goes up before they make it back, throw the wood into the Safari Hole. # Falling into the abyss without holding an axe, they will not lose it. Safari Hole.png hole.png End Times Bridge.png End TimesJ.png Category:Biome Category:End Times Category:Geographic Features Category:Caves and Tunnels